The Medicine
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: Beast Boy has been unfaithful in his relationship with the demonic beauty, Raven. Now, feeling heartbroken, Raven is unsure how to handle this situation. Then she remembers what Bee told her. Her problem is now handed over to two female titans with the medicine. Warning: Bi, Kinkiness, and gloves. You get the point.
1. Problem

Gist: Beast Boy cheats on Raven, so feeling heartbroken she turns to the two craziest titans: Bumblebee and Jinx. Wonder what they have planned?

Warning: If you hate BDSM, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

P.S.: I was helped with some ideas by a user named Battlemo, but I'm not sure if that's her account or her friend's...

* * *

Raven was on the her boyfriend bed in the morning, waiting for him to return from the bathroom.

She was glad that he decided to clean out his room and get a new bed because she was past tired of seeing the rips in her mattress and bedsheets after every night they spend together.

Then there was a ding.

Raven didn't want to but she was interested. She looked over at his cell.

_**555-2935: Hey BB. Wanna get 2gether 2nite? ; )**_

Raven was really interested now. It better not be that chick from the pizza shop. She lifted the phone.

_**Me: Who is this?  
555-2935: Cindy, siily! I luved last time, but dis time we go longer.**_

"Who the hell is this bitch?" Raven asked aloud.

_**Me: Can u be clearer in what you liked the most?**_**  
**_**555-2935: The BJ, but it was hrd to fit you in my mouth.**_

Raven was about to kill someone. One of Beast Boy's pillows exploded.

_**555-2935: But the fcking was cool : P**_

Raven was now really upset. The anger was slowly turning to sadness. She trusted Beast Boy. He told her that he loves her, but he goes and gets himself a side bitch?

_**Me: Send me ur pic.**_

Raven was sure this woman was pretty. So she's the bag he comes back home to at night? And they started having sex a year ago. Is it already boring?  
A message came back with and attachment.  
A naked pic of a tan chick with large hips and an average bust.  
And a blonde.  
A fucking blond.  
"He isn't over Terra yet?" Raven asked sadly. "Or does he just think blonds are more attractive?"

Raven lifted up the phone.

_**Me: Don't text back**._

Then she deleted all the messages.

Beast Boy cheats in her? Why?

She sat up and put her shirt on.

And to think they made love last night, but he's been in and out of other girls. He told her that she has the body of a godess!

After grabbing her sweatpants and throwing them on, she rushed out the room.

"Ow!" Beast Boy groaned after getting shoved into the wall by a running empath.

He looked at her hurrying frame.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked no one in particular.

Raven slammed her door shut.

So Beast Boy is cheating on her...

What should she do?

"Should I?" Raven remembered what Bee told her.

**Flashback **

It was about 8 months ago. Bee had come over to hand Robin her reports.

Beast Boy was tickling Raven, who was threatening to kill him.

"You two are so cute." Bee commented, walking back into the main room.

"I know right?" Cy agreed from the kitchen.

"They are always doing the playing around." Star added, helping Cy with something.

"Are there eyes growing on our arms?" Raven asked jokingly. "Stop staring at us."

The sassy teen strolled over to Raven. "You and I haven't talked for the longest. We got catching up to do."

Raven raised an eyebrow. The only way to get her off her back is to follow her.

"Whatever." She said as she walked with Bee out of the main room.

Raven walked to her room and entered the code.

Bee's eye widened as the door slid open. "Is something gonna jump out and kill me?"

Raven eyed her.

Bee threw up her hands. "Kidding." She walked in. "Tell me about your relationship."

Raven just told Bee the little things like, how Beast Boy is always by her side and how he's willing to do whatever she wants.

Bee nodded. "That's awesome but you know he's still a guy, even if he's sweeter than most."

Raven rolled her eyes. Here we go again...

"I promise that I'll be there if Beast Boy hurts you. I know you're strong but you don't have this medicine. I swear, I could whip the world's biggest cheater into a committed husband." Then she gave Raven a cocky grin.

"Whatever Bee. I'll keep it mind." She lied.

Bee crossed her arms. "You will."

**End Flashback**

Damn. Raven's wondering if she should...

Maybe she should confront Beast Boy?

* * *

This is a three chapter story. Problem, Confrontation, and Solution. Oh, and trust me: Jinx is in this story. I love her, but not like **that**.

One thing I want to get straight: This is not apart of my usual story timeline which includes 'Night Bonding, Coming To Terms, Stifling The Cravings, and Mistress Madness'.

This is a story that I came up with. The timelines are all entwined, where as this is independent.


	2. Confrontation

Wrote this with the help of Battlemo again. She has loads of ideas, and they're awesome.

* * *

Raven was lying on her bed, listening to heavy Metal, and feeling like a hormonal teenager.

She was 18 for Azar sake! This was something she was expecting. Especially from Beast Boy.

There was a knock at her door.  
Raven could immediately sense who it was. She didn't want to see him, but they do need to talk about.  
Maybe she'll find out why her relationship is suffering this way.  
Raven used her powers to open the door and turned off the music.  
"Hey Rae. What's wrong? You haven't come out of your room all morning." Beast Boy asked, concern in his voice.  
Raven looked at him with her usual emotionless demeanor.  
"Who's Cindy?"

Beast Boy paled at the question.  
"C-C-C-Cindy?" He stuttered. "I-I have no idea what you're ta-"  
Raven threw a book at him. "She texted you this morning, you bastard!"  
He recovered from the hit. "You went through my phone? Not cool."  
"Don't turn this shit on me! You're cheating."  
"But you went through my phone!"  
"I'm not proud of it but what you did is 10 times worse!"

"I didn't cheat!" Beast Boy shouted. "It was a one time thing!"  
"Don't give me that shit. She sent a naked pic after telling me how good you fucked her and could you guy do it **again**."

A lamp exploded.  
Beast Boy scowled. "Stop bitching! It was one time. I'll never do it again!"  
Raven crossed her arms. "You say that but I don't believe it."  
Beast Boy's face lightened up. "Okay. I do love you."  
Tears welled at Raven's eyes. "So why did you cheat."  
"I-I, um, It's uh, Y-you know what," He turned. "I'll just go."

He walked out the door.

Raven sat on her bed. She looked over at her communicator.

She picked it up. "Calling Bumblebee."

Bee popped up on the screen. "Hey Rae!" She greeted. The she saw the distressed look on Raven's face. "You need the medicine?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Raven nodded. "He... cheated."

Bee looked pissed. "I told you guys do this. He'll get an overdose of it!"

"When can he get it?" Raven wasn't to sure about it, but Beast Boy needed to learn his lesson.

Bee grinned evily. "I'll be there tomorrow with my tools and assistant."

"Assistant?"

"Jinx. She knows the medicine. Kid got a mild dose after she caught him flirting with a girl."  
Raven nodded. "Okay, just do whatever."

Bee smiled. "For now I need you to act like nothing happened. Act like you're willing to forgive him."

"I can't, but whatever it takes." Raven agreed.

"See you tomorrow client number 4."

Before Raven could raise an eyebrow, Bee hung up.

"What are they gonna do to Beast Boy?" Raven asked aloud.

* * *

Anyone else have any ideas? Review them or PM me. I want this story to be epic.


	3. Solution

Don't get me wrong- Beast Boy is my absolutely favorite TT character.

But that does not mean I can't make him look bad every once in a while.

Also I needed someone for this story that came from the primal side of my mind. Yeah...

Special Thanks to **Battlemo** and **Kissing palms**.

* * *

Raven's has been working all day on getting the other titans out of the house. She convinced Star to force Robin to take her to a dinner and a movie.  
And Cy went on a date with his girlfriend Sarah.

Perfect.

There was a knock on the door that caused Raven to look up from her book.  
She looked over at Beast Boy in the kitchen.  
"Can you get that?" She asked.  
He smiled and walked to the door.

Beast Boy walks over to the door and opens it.  
"Beast Boy! How ya doing?" Bee greeted, her hair back in one puff.  
"Yeah, how's it going?" Jinx piped up.  
The walked in, wearing beige coats that looked suspicious. Nothing visible but their faces, hands, and flats.  
"Where's Kid?" Beast Boy asked.  
Jinx narrowed her eyes. "What? Are we connected at the hip? He's causing chaos with Speedy and Aqualad!"  
Beast Boy backed off. "Sorry."  
"Rae!" Bee called running over to Raven.  
"Ra-VEN!" Raven corrected.  
"Whatever Rae." Jinx said, joining then on the couch.  
The empath rolled her indigo eyes.

"Heard you and Raven had a fight."  
Beast Boy's mouth dropped. You could tell by the was his eye began twitching that he was really pissed off.

"How?"  
"I asked." Bee deadpanned. "Duh!"  
The changeling glared at Raven. "You told them our business?" Then he looked at the others. "Stay out of our business!" Then he stomped away.  
Jinx rubbed her hand on her jacket before snapping her fingers.  
There was a was a gasping behind the doors.

Then they heard a thud.  
"Low oxygen pressure for a second." Jinx told the other two.

**Moments later**

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes.  
He tried to sit up but something was preventing him.  
His arms and legs are strapped to his bedposts!  
"Mmm mm?" Then his eyes jolted down.  
He's gagged!  
Raven, Bee, and Jinx walked in, Jinx locking the door behind them.  
Bee was carrying a briefcase.  
Beast Boy decided to act limp and shut his eyes. Maybe he'll get an explanation.  
"So what are you guys doing to him?" Raven asked, her arms crossed.  
"Giving him the medicine." Jinx answered, taking off her coat.  
She was wearing a short nurses dress that revealed most of her thigh and hugged her hips and small waist.  
Bee set the briefcase down and looked Jinx over. "That outfit just gets sexier and sexier."  
Jinx winked. "Why, thank you Dr. Bee."  
Raven raised an eyebrow. "What's in the briefcase?"  
Bee stuck her tongue out. "Haha ha... my instruments."

"Instruments?" Raven asked.  
Bee opened the briefcase.  
3 whips, 1 cock ring, A pack of medical gloves, thermometer, clamps, a whacker, a dildo...  
"What the hell?!" Raven exclaimed.  
Bee looked at Jinx and nodded.  
"Well, I'll explain. He deserves to learn his lesson. We'll sexually humiliate him but he won't get fucked." Jinx explained.  
Bee put a hand on her hip. "He'll never cheat again after this... Are you in?"  
Raven sighed and thought it over. "I'll just watch."  
Jinx pouted. "Awww... one kiss?"  
Raven was about to object but Bee spoke.  
"He's awake."  
Beast Boy realized he was caught, so he began struggling.

Raven took a seat at Beast Boy's desk.  
Bee removed her coat to reveal a white corset and a doctor's coat.  
She took up the dildo and handed it to Jinx.  
"Nurse, please check his tonsils. Isn't that what he did to Cindy?"  
Jinx grinned and walked over to Beast Boy. She removed the gag.  
"Why can't I morph?!" He shouted, tugging at the chains.  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm just a nurse... those are animorph proof."  
"I-"  
The dildo was shoved down his throat.  
"That's good... I'll even get you a lolli." Jinx cooed, twirling it around in his mouth as he choked.  
Bee bit her lip before taking out a whip and holding it out towards Raven.  
"He broke your heart so you tear some skin. One hit."  
Raven looked uncertain. "I don't want him to fear me..."  
"One hit."  
Raven shook her head.  
Jinx pulled the toy out of his mouth. "Done!"  
Beast Boy gagged. "I-I didn't cheat! It was a one night thing! It happens!"  
Bumblebee looked at Raven, who yanked the switch away from her.  
"You broke my heart,"

She rolled up his shirt.  
A popping sound was heard from the hallway.  
"And you say it happens?" Raven hit him with the whip.

The sound of the lash expressed all of Raven's heartache.  
"Ay! Stop!" He cried.  
She hit him again and another light bulb exploded.

This hit tore his skin a bit.  
Raven lashed him across the face with her bare hand.  
"How dare you." Raven dropped the whip and went back to the chair.  
She looked at the grinning faces of Bee and Jinx.  
"Give him your best." She said bitterly.

The sassy teen smiled and walked over to Jinx, pulling her towards her.

"Prep him."

Then she kissed Jinx on the cheek.

Jinx shrugged before snapping her fingers.

Beast Boy's shirt peeled off.

"What are you guys doing?!"

They ignored him and walked over.

He may not have well-defined abs, but something's there.

Bee traced the wound that Raven left with her nail, making him cringe in pain.

"Now for the real fun... Jinxy, can you go get his celly?"

The pink haired girl grinned wickedly before reaching into the top of her uniform.

"Already had it." She said as she pulled it out and set it on the nightstand.

Bee smiled at her. "You're always prepared."

"LET ME GO!" Beast Boy screamed.

Jinx looked at Raven. "Is this room noise proof?"

Raven nodded.. "We didn't need the other titans hearing our business."

Beast Boy groaned.

That must have been the worst decision he's ever made.

"Well Beast Boy, you're gonna despise us after this," Bee bent over to face him, only a nose apart. "But you should hate yourself. You went to another when you had a goddess at home. Shame on you."

Bee gave a crooked smile before stepping back.

"De-pants him, nurse."

Beast Boy started protesting, only increasing their drive.

Jinx snapped her fingers and his pants ripped from the middle.

"Boxers or briefs?" She chuckled as she walked over and tore both pants legs off.

"Boxers." Bee answered, playing with the rim of them.

Bee looked at Raven. "You don't want to join?"

Raven shook her head.

Bee hopped on the bed and pushed Beast Boy's boxers back.

Beast Boy blushed and pulled at the chains bonding him.

They stared his not so mini 'mini-me'.

"I was expecting 'aww' not 'whoa'." Jinx commented.

Bee looked at Raven. "How are you still in one piece?"

Raven blushed. "It takes getting used to."

Jinx walked over and took up the cellphone.

"I'll see how this chick feels."

She started texting.

Bee trailed up his cock with her nail. "Ask if he beat it up."

As she felt him start to harden, she let go and walked over to the briefcase.

When she trudged back, she took her spot.

Bumblebee's glossed lips smiled deviously as she moved her finger from his green member and grabbed the cock ring. The round piece of rubber almost immediately stopped the blood flow in his penis.

There was beep.  
Jinx jumped with excitement getting her first reply from the girl that went by the name of Cindy.

Raven looked at the pink horned girl nonchalantly, secretly anticipating what she was going to say.

"He beat it up real good. She says she's unable to walk well." Jinx exclaimed, putting the phone down.

"He beat it up? You know what that means..."

"We beat him up." They said in unison.

Jinx slowly walked over to the briefcase.

Beads of perspiration formed on his head as he peeped the whacker being pulled out.

Jinx threw it over to Bee.

Who caught it without effort.

A smirk formed on her face. "Enjoy."

The first hit was placed right over the wound.

Beast Boy held all outcry's of pain. He was going to be a man about this.

Then she hit the sensitive skin of his thighs, turning green skin red.

Each smack made him wince, which only made Bee and Jinx smile psychotically.

Raven was beginning to worry about what they were doing to her boyfriend as her anger diminished a bit.

Jinx started pinching Beast Boy all down his body, hovering over spots that made him react the most.

Beast Boy was really trying his best to conceal his pain, but when Bee moved down to his member with the whacker...

He started tugging at the chains as hard as he can, but it was no use. He was trapped.

"I love the sound of it against his skin." Jinx said, clawing down his chest hard and being sure to rip his skin.

Bee gave his flaccid penis one final smack.

"Raven! He's limp again. Wanna help us get him back up?" She asked.

Raven thought it over. "How?"

Jinx grinned. "Come here."

Bee bent over the bed and picked up the gag, wanting to muffle all of the deceiver's protests.

Raven sighed and finally walked over to Jinx.

Jinx's grin widened. "Oh have I been waiting to do this."

"Wha-"

Jinx pulled her down and climbed on her, beginning to kiss her.

Raven was struggling at first but eventually melted into to kiss, giving Jinx access to the inner regions of her mouth.

Now this all resembled a game of 'Twister'.

Beast Boy was lying on the bed, Raven's head was on his left clavicle, Jinx on top of her, and Bee sitting on Beast Boy's abdomen and leaning over to tie his gag.

Despite being in this horrid situation, Beast Boy could not help being drawn to the scene of two attractive girls making out in front of him.

Especially when it became open-mouthed.

"He's hard." Bee informed them.

Jinx laughed and sat up.

"I think I wanna have sex now..."

"Let Kid handle it." Bee replied.

Jinx fondled Raven's breasts through her leotard, grounding on her.

"This is torturing **me**." She groaned.

Raven bit her lip. She's never been this close to another female.

Bee sighed. "But we'll only be pleasing him by having sex."

"No. He's restrained, his cock is twitching, but there's no way to jerk off or cum."

"Oooh! I get where you're coming from... Still no, nurse. We could do other things."

Bee slid down on Beast Boy as Jinx hopped off of Raven.

Bee blew on Beast Boy's member. Each warm breath leading to his hips twitching against his will.

Jinx chuckled, knowing what Bee was up to.

Bee then stuck out her tongue, holding it about a millimeter away from his dick.

Beast Boy took a deep breath.

He almost shed a tear when Bee pinched one of his testes.

"You thought you were gonna get head? Shame."

Jinx turned to Raven. "Do you give him head?"

Raven blushed deeply as she nodded.

"Does he return the favor?" Bee asked.

"Yes." Raven said quietly.

Jinx walked over to the briefcase and took out the gloves.

Beast Boy shook his head feverishly.

They're crossing a line if they think they can just stick a finger up his anus.

"Fuck this!" Jinx yelled.

This is not going as planned. They expected to **not** become aroused during this process.

She stomped over to Bee and threw her on the bed.

"Gosh do I love it when you're sexually frustrated!"

Jinx silenced her with her lips.

Raven had a dead serious face as she watched them tongue wrestle.

And their kissing was not romantic and sensual, it was **lust-filled**. Hair pulling, scratching, and biting were things involved.

Looked like they were starting a sexual catfight.

Beast Boy's penis was so hard that it was hurting. He felt as if his penis would render permanently useless if he did not relieve himself.

Jinx was biting down on Bee's jaw as Bee was digging her nails into her thighs.

Raven cleared her throat.

They looked over at her.

"Oh." They said, pulling apart.

Beast Boy was now whimpering, his member in excruciating pain.

Jinx nudged Bee. "Told you it'd work."

Bee looked down at Beast Boy's willy.

It was turning purplish in color.

"Raven, take his gag off."

Raven pulled his gag off, her bluish lips in a straight line.

"Aw. He's crying." Jinx cooed.

Beast Boy said he wouldn't beg, but they were breaking his spirit.

"I am so sorry Raven. Sincerely. I'll never cheat again. Just please... let me go." He muttered.

Bee scoffed. "That wasn't sincere. You just want to be let go. Sorry sweetie, you suffer."

Beast Boy groaned. "Pleeease. I really am sorry for what I did. I'll even call up Cindy and tell her off."

Jinx shook her head. "We still didn't give you the right dose of the medicine."

Raven walked back over to the desk. "Just take it easy."

"Let's give him relief." Bee winked.

She slid the ring off.

Jinx leaned over and started stroking his member roughly.

Beast Boy bit his lip. It hurt yet it felt amazing.

Then it felt even better when Bee fondled his testes.

"He's close." Bee said.

Jinx pulled her hand away and placed the rubber ring back onto his cock.

The green teen whimpered once more.

She used two black polished fingers to pinch his tip, making him hiss in pain.

"Is it so wrong that it's a turn on to torture boys?" She asked.

Bee chuckled. "Remember: Argent was a victim."

Jinx's jaw slacked as a soft snicker escaped.

"Argent?" Raven asked confusedly. "Who does she date?"

"No one. She was getting a little too addicted to sex, so we put her in line." Jinx answered.

Bee looked at her nails. "It involved strap-ons and candles."

Jinx groaned. "Fuck... I'm horny."

Bee raised a eyebrow. "We're supposed to take care of him! Later."

Jinx sighed and stood up. She walked over to the side of the bed a picked up the whip.

"Doctor, you can be a real bitch sometimes." She lashed it against the changeling's bare chest.

Bee smiled at her. "Thank you."

She scraped Beast Boy's thighs.

"Can I at least get some head?" Jinx asked grumpily.

Bee finished inscribing something into the groaning changeling's thigh.

"No. Get some from Kid."

Jinx sighed, growing very impatient, and looked over at Raven. "Do you think he's learned his lesson?"

Raven bit her lower lip and inspected Beast Boy.

He looked like he was attacked. His skin all scratched up and penis was shades of cerise and violet.

What really had her was the sentimental look he was giving her. No words were uttered but they had already established an understanding.

She slowly nodded.

Jinx clapped her hands. "He's had enough dosage of the medicine!" She grabbed Bee. "Let's celebrate." She purred.

Bee pulled away. "What do you have in mind?"

A hand swiftly latched onto her ass.

"You know what I want."  
Bee rolled her olive eyes. "Let me just untie Beast Boy."

Jinx let go and smirked.

Beast Boy shook his arm as it was set free.

Right now he wanted nothing more than to pound into all three of them, but something's preventing even the most primal of growls.

He sat up on the bed and looked at them, his body aching. They were all watching him, expecting him to do something.

Then he turned towards Raven.

Ignoring all the pain his body, he jumped towards her.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll even where this ring for as long as you want. No sex! I'll even give up jerking off," He kissed her hand. "Just please, don't **ever** call them again!"

Raven patted his matted dark-green hair. The forgiveness process will indeed take awhile, but watching him feel pain was like her own dose of medicine.

Jinx sat on the bed a played with her dress.

"I think I'm sick, doc."

Raven crossed her legs, familiar with the feel of just watching.

Bee grinned and climbed on her. "Well I got some medicine right here. I don't think they'll mind."

Jinx flipped them. "You know I top. Even with Kid."

* * *

Hey! I'm not a person that goes into much details.

I think I did well... The freaky shit you can come up with when hopped up on energy drinks!

R&R!


End file.
